User blog:ItsSantyyy/Discuss: Squad Building
Hey! Its yo boy! Who would imagine that I'd write again? NO ONE OF COURSE. Well, I am not for the fame or anything (writing stuff like this actually became a passion) I am just here to tell stories and make sure that I atleast make a difference for once. But enough with that, I'd like to discuss about SQUAD BUILDING. Squads. You can have like 1-10 squads, each either having the same or varies from the other. But the real question here is: IS IT GOOD? Well then, yo boy may just help you with that (a little, I am kinda inexpercienced yet) I currently LVL 102. Yep, with the current game version, I can only use 4 Omni-Units which are the ****! in this game. My squad is technically not the best, and well... not engineered either. Being that f2p player, I also don't have that much units with me (mostly because I wasted my gems to increase unit and item capacity because I want to store more stuff when I progress to the higher levels) But I'd like you to know the squad I use for both missions and pseudo-hard content: Angelic Star Janice (lead; lord) Fulgur Halcyon Eze (anima) Kingslayer Lancelot (lord) Algor Halcyon Selena. Oh look, I have two starter in my squad! Its not really bad cuz I have an explanation. Janice is my lead because of her 1 HIT KO negation and her BB/SBB removes status ailments. Eze is my spark buffer, and is my legitimate starter. Lancelot is my mitigation unit (or so I was told) Selena is my healer, and I got her in the Honor Summon... KIDDING! I got her as one of my spring giveaway rewards. Now, now, obviously you don't want any of those because you may have other better units. The thing is, each unit has a role. So its best if you occupy most these roles to win every single match. To my understanding and because I want to make things simple, here are the roles you may want to consider: 1. Spark Buffer - a unit with BB/SBB/UBB that boosts spark damage, some units have these on their leader skills 2. Ailment Inflicter - a unit with BB/SBB/UBB that inflicts status ailments such as poison, weakness, paralysis, curse etc. 3. Paramater Booster - a unit with leader skill that boosts either all paramaters, HP, DEF, ATK, or REC. some units have these on their BB/SBB/UBB. 4. Mitigator - a unit with BB/SBB/UBB that can create elemental barriers, and gives 10-75% damage reduction, DEF buff, heard that some units have these on their leader skills too. 5. Cleanser - a unit with BB/SBB/UBB that removes all status ailments, some units that has "nullifies all status ailments" on their leader skill. 6. Healer - a unit with BB/SBB/UBB that heals your units either over time or one turn. Some units can heal others over time because it is their leader skill. 7. BB Gauge Booster - a unit with BB/SBB/UBB that boosts BB efficacy, BC drop rate, BB Gauge, BB damage, or fills BB gauge when receiving damage. Some units have this in their leader skill. 8. OD Gauge Booster - a unit with BB/SBB/UBB that boosts the fill rate of the Overdrive gauge. I may have known some units to have this in their leader skill. 9. Drop Rate Booster - a unit with BB/SBB/UBB that boosts the drop rate of items, HC, and BC. Units like Zelnite and Camilla have this on their leader skills. For your information, some units can occupy two roles at the same time because of their BB/SBB/UBB. Mitigator units are really a MUST-HAVE because they will provide your units more chances of survivability, and so are Healer units. Parameter Boosters are most likely to be your leaders because that boost shouldn't be ignored. Drop Rate Boosters are helpful at farming items, I also heard they boost karma and zel drops so better check it out! Spark Buffers are great when it comes to dealing the most damage with sparks alone and if your squad can mop up a lot of sparks. Cleansers can be your main cock-blocking unit because they remove the curse and poison in your team. Ailment Inflicters work well against bosses that can be defeated by a certain ailment like poison beats the Grand Jelly. Rozalia can be a great example of this though she inflicts random ailments. BB Gauge Boosters are quite helpful if you have a unit that has a slow fill rate or even fast for BB spamming. OD Gauge Boosters are not really that crucial but they serve quite the purpose too. Well, I'd love to discuss more but this gotten pretty long so I'll end it here. I hope you guys learned a thing or too! Thank you! Category:Blog posts